Your cuisine is my savior
by Imorz
Summary: He Tian memang sempurna dalam segala aspek, tapi nilainya dalam hal memasak dipastikan nol besar. Guan Shan adalah penyelamat. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 15. [ he tian/mo guan shan ].


19 Days sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Old Xian. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Your cuisine is my savior © Imorz

He Tian memang sempurna dalam segala aspek, tapi nilainya dalam hal memasak dipastikan nol besar. Guan Shan adalah penyelamat.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 15—Cooking/Baking AU ]

* * *

Mungkin, _mungkin_ , memasak adalah musuh terbesar He Tian selama ia hidup. Ia pintar, kaya, kuat, tapi sangat payah dalam memasak. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Tuhan tidak memberinya kemampuan penting ini padahal segala aspek sudah ia miliki. Hanya tinggal memasak, astaga. He Tian pusing setengah mati melihat nasi goreng buatannya hitam pekat dan aromanya sama sekali tidak enak.

Sudah lewat dari jam sarapan dan He Tian meringkuk di kasurnya menahan lapar. Ia terlalu malas pergi membeli mie—ngomong-ngomong soal mie, selama tiga hari berturut-turut ia hanya memakan mie; berbagai rasa, berbagai produk, sampai lidahnya muak sendiri dan memutuskan mencoba memasak sendiri. Nyatanya keputusan tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil.

Haruskah He Tian menghubungi Kakaknya dan memintanya membelikan roti isi? Persentase mendapatkan benjol di kepala lebih besar daripada memperoleh roti isi dari Kakaknya.

Mo Guan Shan. Benar. He Tian punya lelaki itu.

"Mo Kecil."

He Tian yakin sekali saat ini Guan Shan baru saja bangun tidur dan uratnya pasti seketika mengeras mendengar suaranya lewat telepon.

"Ada apa, brengsek?"

Bahasa Guan Shan memang selalu kasar terhadapanya, tetapi He Tian selalu menganggapnya lucu.

"Aku sedang sekarat."

Jawaban yang diperoleh He Tian kemudian adalah diam, diam yang panjang. "Mo Kecil? Kenapa kaudiam?"

"He Tian, kau di mana sekarang?"

Nada bicaranya terdengar khawatir, He Tian menatap layar ponselnya sendiri sebelum menempelkan kembali ke telinga. "Di ... kasur?"

Hubungan telepon diputus secara sepihak. He Tian menggeram kesal. Ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk menghukum Guan Shan jika suatu saat bertemu lelaki itu—gigitan di leher sepertinya menarik. Biar Guan Shan kerepotan menutupinya saat sekolah. Hahahaha.

Tawa He Tian sirna ketika Guan Shan hadir di depannya dengan napas terseok-seok. Tangan kirinya menggenggam plastik minimarket berisi belanjaan. Wajahnya tampak rumit (apakah itu ekspresi takut atau khawatir?).

"He Tian?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau bilang kau sekarat."

"Memang. Aku sekarat karena kelaparan. Tolong aku."

Amarah Guan Shan memuncak dan ia melempar plastik belanjaannya kasar. He Tian mengaduh sakit namun masih sempat tertawa. Ia segera mengancam Guan Shan yang hendak pergi. Karena sudah masuk ke dalam sarang singa, maka Guan Shan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengabulkan permintaan lawan—jauh dari kata permintaan, hal itu justru terdengar seperti perintah baginya.

 _Beef stew_ , jangan yang lain, pesan He Tian kepada Guan Shan layaknya koki pribadi. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya geram dan hampir saja mengiris jari sendiri. Ia tidak mengharapkan adegan klasik "Hisap jari" ala drama roman kasual. Saliva He Tian membuatnya alergi (Guan Shan hanya beralegori). Diam-diam He Tian terkikik seraya memotret wajah Guan Shan dari jauh.

Guan Shan menghela panjang disela acara memasaknya. Rautnya sendu. "Harusnya hari ini hari libur nasional."

"Ini memang hari libur," jawab He Tian.

"Maksudku hari libur nasional tanpa He Tian."

Tawa He Tian yang terbahak-bahak semakin membuat Guan Shan kesal, telinganya merah padam. Demi apa bisa terjebak dalam kondisi konyol macam ini.

Hidangan sudah siap, tersaji di atas meja makan. He Tian mengambil kursi berlawanan dari Guan Shan. Ia mengusap perut, berkata bahwa siap memberi pakan cacing-cacingnya. Guan Shan menatap jijik.

"Kalau sudah sekarat kelaparan begitu, kenapa tidak memesan pizza saja daritadi?"

Oh, benar juga. He Tian lupa.

Tapi, daripada pizza, masakan Guan Shan lebih membuatnya senang—ditambah kehadiran Guan Shan sendiri yang menambah hidup suasana Minggu pagi kali ini.

He Tian melirik Guan Shan yang sedang mengunyah dalam diam. Oh, lihat. Lelaki ini memakai tindik yang He Tian beri, ia baru sadar setelah menatap lekat-lekat. Dengan tampilan seperti itu, Guan Shan semakin membuatnya tertarik, semakin membuatnya ingin memiliki seorang diri.

"Mo Kecil."

"Apa."

Tidak. He Tian tidak akan mengatakan apa pun yang menyangkut perasaannya, akan ia simpan baik-baik. Hingga suatu masa, ketika Guan Shan menyadari dengan sendirinya, maka saat itulah He Tian akan berlaku jujur.

"Tidak jadi."

"Dasar aneh."

"Aku hanya mau bilang telingamu jauh lebih keren dengan tindik berianku."

Sontak Guan Shan terkesiap. Ia lupa melepasnya saat hendak pergi ke minimarket tadi, dan ketika langkahnya baru saja ke luar, telepon dari He Tian masuk.

Nafsu makannya menurun, pipinya merah merona. Guan Shan sepenuhnya tertunduk malu.

Sedangkan He Tian berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyerang.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
